Poisoned Paradise
by Aguna
Summary: An 8 year old Dick Grayson saves his parents by making a deal with a stranger, a whited haired one eyed man named Slade Wilson. Time travel AU. Rewwritten startung chapter 17 more smut less serious plot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine, all belongs to DC^^

Summary: An 8 year old Dick Grayson saves his parents by making a deal with a stranger, a whited haired one eyed man named Slade Wilson.

Time travel AU

Warnings: Slash in later chapters, this is just plot^^

* * *

><p>Slade Wilson looked at the small deceive in his hands thinking of the possibilities.<br>The small object had been heavily guarded, it had been difficult to get through the security even for someone as skilled as him.  
>In the right hands it could save the world, in the wrong destroy it, he fancied the thought that creating time travel devices as well as the way to create immortals should be left to competent people, or in other words to himself.<p>

But what to do?

He could safe his marriage, all he would have to do was stopping his younger counterpart from taking the serum.  
>Without the serum he wouldn't get a power high and never endanger his family, living his happily ever after with a wife and two sons in blissful mediocrity.<br>No that wouldn't do, his past was painful but he didn't regret it.  
>He didn't really see himself as a 9 to 5 worker, he wanted more, needed more.<br>Being a hunter has always been his nature the serum only enhanced his abilities, made him the biggest predator, it didn't turn him into one.

What he really wanted, needed was the perfect prey.  
>Someone worthy of his time and effort...<br>Now that question was easily answered.  
>Dick GraysonRobin/Nightwing which ever name you prefer.  
>The young man had the marking's of an immortal, such a fervent soul, it didn't hurt that he grew into this beautiful young man either.<p>

He wanted him but how to get him?  
>The most obvious would be to get him after Tony Zucco killed his parents.<br>With his whole world destroyed the child would be easy to manipulate to twist him into whatever he wanted, such a tempting idea...  
>But what if it twisted him to much, Slade didn't desire an echo of the young man he knew, he wanted the original.<br>Taking the boy in would most likely break him, he hadn't been good for his own children, why would it be anything else with Dick?  
>If he cared, like with Grant, or stayed away like with Rose and Joseph, somehow he would ruin it...<p>

If only the young man wasn't so devout to the hero community, as if they deserved his loyalty and devotion.  
>Either rising him as hero was out of question or a villain was out of question, but what did that leave?<br>A new concept slowly built it self, yes that should work nicely...

* * *

><p>A young boy stormed frantically through the crowd.<br>He had seen a strange man moving around the trailer with their performance stuff.  
>The same rat like man who had talked with their director a day before.<br>What if he did something?  
>What if someone gets hurt?<br>Why didn't anyone believe him?

His thoughts were interrupted as he ran into someone.  
>Giving a quick apologize he moved onwards, or at least he tried to, a strong grip on his shoulder stopped him from getting far.<br>He looked back, the tall man had white hair and wore an eyepatch, the single unveiled eye looked straight at him, "Why are you so distressed child?" asked the man with a smooth voice.  
>Intimidated by the tall man, Robin tried to avoid a conversation, "Nothing sir"<br>The man just looked at him as if sensing his lie, "I sincerely doubt boy, now tell why you seem as if you get a panic attack in minute."  
>Dick calculated his options, maybe if he told the truth the man would dismiss him?<br>"I'm worried about a man who was watching our trailer, what if sabotaged something?", here now the man would tell me not to worry and leave everything to the adults, honestly grown ups thought the knew everything.  
>Surprisingly the man kneeled down in front of him, so their eyes were on one level.<br>"I know, a man has been hired to cause some damage, your director made debts with the wrong crowed of people."  
>Robins eyes grew wide, "how do you know? What will the man do?"<br>The man smirked, "I know of people in such crowds it is my job if you will."  
>"You are a policeman?", it would explain how the man knew, maybe an undercover cop?<br>"Not quiet, my skills are for hire," the eye seemed to bore into him as if trying to sent him a message,"You didn't say what Zucco will do."  
>"Smart bird", why did the man knew his nickname Robin shifted uncomfortable from one foot to the other, "Zucco wanted to prove his point by attacking the main attraction of the circus, the flying Graysons."<br>It felt as if the whole oxygen had been sucked out of his lungs, Zucco was here to hurt his family possibly even kill them, his breathing became difficult...  
>"Clam down" a commanding voice spoke harshly, Robin blinked, the man before him knew what was going on he could stop Zucco couldn't he?<br>"You are going to stop Zucco don't you", his voice had a desperate edge to it.  
>"Why would I, nobody paid to me to do anything Robin."<br>To panicked to notice that the man obviously knew how he was, he said the first thing that came to his mind.  
>"I will hire you, please I give you anything", his voice now outright begging.<p>

"Anything?" the voice had dropped to a low pure and the smirk wouldn't have been out of place on a shark.  
>"Yes anything", he confirmed hastily.<br>"Well I've been looking for an apprentice.,,", the man trailed of.  
>"An apprentice?", somehow the word made his stomach hurt.<br>"Yes, my pupil would be under a strict training regime and requested to follow my orders, in return he or she will have my protection," was the man saying what Robin thought he was saying?  
>"If I were to become you apprentice, you would protect me and my family", he asked hopefully.<br>The man outright laughed, "Of course I would."  
>Robin made the decision to ask in second., "Might I become your apprentice?"<br>The mans other hand took his right hand and hold it firmly, the answering voice was colored by dark satisfaction and amusement, "Yes Robin I accept your request to become my apprentice."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not mine, all belongs to DC^^

Chapter 2 is beta read, so don't worry^^

Summary: An 8 year old Dick Grayson saves his parents by making a deal with a stranger, a white haired one eyed man named Slade Wilson.  
>Time travel AU<p>

Warnings: Slash in later chapters, this is just the plot^^

* * *

><p>"If I were to become your apprentice, would you protect me and my family?", Robin asked, hopefully.<br>The man laughed, with no humor inside of it. "Of course I would."  
>Robin made the decision to ask in second, "Might I become your apprentice?"<br>The man's other hand took his right hand and held it firmly. The answering voice was colored by dark satisfaction and amusement as he spoke, "Yes, Robin, I accept your request to become my apprentice."

Slade smirked down at the boy. Robin would have no choice but to be loyal to him, even if he wasn't aware jet.

It also assured a certain character development, while Robin could still enjoy the love and trust for his parents, he would never be carefree again.  
>His behavior dictated whenever his parents lived or died, a responsibility he wouldn't confide to his parents, believing that his parents would feel bad if they knew their lives were used to make him work and learn from a criminal. It was similar to a plan he had before with the Teen Titans, only this time Robin was neither a respected leader to younger heroes, nor the first child to become a hero, liked and cared for by the older heroes.<br>No, this time if people learned that Robin was stealing for him, the heroes and police wouldn't spare a moment to ask why he was doing it. They wouldn't care.  
>He had also established that his help wasn't for free, so crossing him would have direct consequences for his family.<br>Now he hadn't the boys makeshift family, the Teen Titans, but his real family as blackmail material...

Robin shivered slightly, the grip holding his hand and shoulder had become stronger, almost crushing him, and the look in his eye was frightening because of how intense the gaze was.  
>Still he could do it, he had to do it, for his family...<p>

* * *

><p>-Time skip: 9 years RobinDick is 17-  
>Robin was in a little trailer, turned into history classroom.<p>

A day after his faithful deal with the stranger to save his parents an old man had turned up.  
>The man, William Wintergreen, was rich but without a family, so he asked to join the circus in exchange for support.<br>The director had been ecstatic and readily agreed to the request, believing that his circus was now free of any attachments to criminals.

Wintergreen adapted fast and soon was honorary called grandfather by the younger children. Since he couldn't really perform anything, he became their teacher so the children could, if they wished to, pass official exams and get a job away from the circus.  
>Only Robin knew the real reason why Wintergreen was staying with them.<br>The old man was in some kind of debt towards Slade and therefore had to take care of Robin's education. The classes moved as fast as Robin, uncaring if the others were bored or didn't understand the lectures anymore.  
>He didn't see Slade as often as he might have anticipated at first, but the man appeared once in a while checking in on his progress and assigning different fighting teachers.<br>Luckily his parents allowed his fighting classes, believing them to be only about defensive moves and to improve and further the amount of moves he could perform.

At the end of the lesson Wintergreen requested only Robin to stay behind, and obediently he waited till the others left, walking to the front desk.

"You wanted to speak, sir." He always was polite. It wasn't that he disliked the man, but being under constant surveillance was somewhat unnerving, and he couldn't really relax around the man, as nice as he might be.  
>"Relax, Robin, tomorrow we will reach Gotham and stay there, as you know." Robin nodded and as the older man didn't continue he offered a, "Yes, sir."<br>"As you know, the circus has somewhat of a reputation in certain circles." Oh yes, due the fact that Deathstroke protected it, there were some rumors.  
>Slade's bastard child growing up here, the circus being a proposal gift to a lover or that they were training servants here for the man.<br>It was rather disturbing with what kind of explanations they were coming up with.  
>At least it kept the criminals from attacking, even though a few came to the circus in order to satisfy their own curiosity.<br>"Gotham is well known for their detective, and I have information that he will be there during the opening act. You are to remain out of direct contact with either side of the law as always,"  
>"Yes, sir." Deathstroke had enemies and once they knew he had an apprentice, Robin was going to have a lot of enemies.<br>Slade had already warned him that he would have to defend himself and couldn't entirely rely on his protection, else he would never be respected on his own.  
>It would also be the time when Dick would be forced to leave his home and family behind and live with his mentor.<br>"Should you approached by anybody outside the circus for any reason, remain polite but keep your distance. Also report anything back." Robin nearly rolled his eyes. Those rules appealed for every city, it was almost as if Slade wanted to control everything about him.  
>Under the strict rules and careful eyes of Wintergreen, who was nothing but a proxy for Slade, he couldn't even date, as apparently it would distract him from his training, and with a last ,"Yes, sir," he left the trailer as Wintergreen dismissed him.<p>

Slade leant back in his chair, watching with pride as his apprentice left the classroom.  
>Wintergreen always wore a little brooch, which in truth was a small camera, so he could keep a better watch on his development.<br>Of course he could be spending his time directly with Robin, however that would have to wait.  
>A parental relationship wasn't the what he wanted, not when he could have something more...<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 rewrite

I'm back! And I have rethought my story a bit so...

-There will be no Teen Titans, but I'll probably leave them as humans in the plot because I hate OCs

-Without Richard being around Bruce Wayne has no desire to adopt any kids (in my opinion at least)

-Damien will be the only child hero

-Bruce's biological son, Damien, will go by the hero name of Hawk. He is 13 when Richard is 18

Thanks to everyone who had questions, they brought my mind back on track. If anyone has anymore feel free to ask ^^

Disclaimer: don't own

Summary: See first chapter

"If I were to become you apprentice, would you protect me and my family?" Richard asked hopefully. The man laughed, a sound that held no humor inside of it, and replied: "Of course I would."

Richard made his decision in a second and asked: "Might I become your apprentice, then?"

Slade took the boys right hand and held it firmly in his own. His answer was colored with dark satisfaction and amusement. "Yes, Richard, I accept your request." The man smirked down on the boy. Richard would have no choice to be loyal to him, even if he wasn't aware of that just yet...

This agreement also assured a certain character development. While Richard could still enjoy the love and trust of his parents, he would never be completely carefree again. His behavior dictated whether his mom and dad lived or died; a responsibility that he wouldn't confide in to his parents, believing that the would feel bad if they knew that their lives were being used as blackmail for their son, making him work for and learn from a criminal. It was a similar plan to the one he had had with the Teen Titans, only this time Richard was neither the respected leader of a group nor the first child to become a hero. No, this time when the boy would carry out his missions, the heroes and police wouldn't take even a second to ask him why he was doing what he was doing. They wouldn't care.

Slade had also established the fact that his protection wasn't free. Crossing him would have direct consequences on Richard's family. This time around, the man didn't have the boys friends as bait, he had his actual family...

Richard shivered slightly as the grip on his hand and shoulder gradually became stronger, almost crushing him. The look in the man's eye was frightening with the intensity of the gaze. Still, Richard could do it, he had to do it, for his family...

1 year later. Richard is now 9.

Unsurprisingly, the middle-aged man's intense attitude and frequent attendance due to an underaged boy caused some alarm among the older circus artists. Having such revealing features such as white hair and one eye made it easy for Slade to be spotted, but the man couldn't help himself. Once Richard's fear had died down, the boy openly smiled and waved at him, seeing him as the reason why his family lived peacefully. With the boy's honest trust and innocent happiness directed at him, Slade felt things in ways he hadn't even considered possible. Still, he didn't allow himself to linger for long, the boy was supposed to see him as a benevolent mentor, and not as a father figure.

The training Richard went through so far consisted of him reading various books on various subjects that Slade left for his young student. The physical training wasn't necessary yet seeing as Richard trained daily with his parents, which built up his stamina and of course his agility. The muscle gaining exercises were better off left until the age of 14. And once the younger male started to mature enough to be sexually aroused, Slade would start on the personal motivation. It would be almost too easy to obtain a hormonal response through close, weaponless fighting with a teenager. He would tease him until Richard would be begging for his touch. Not that Slade would go through with it, though. He was not some early crush to be moved past, and bedding a young teenager was not appealing to him. It would be better to make the boy wait, to make him lust so much that the inexperienced male would mistake it for love. Being a hunter, Slade knew that patience led to the best rewards.

Richard smiled as he felt the familiar weight of his Master's focused attention on him. The man didn't ask that much of him, just to keep training and read some books. Yes, the books were generally boring, but having his family safe was worth a billion boring books in the boy's child-like mind. Richard noticed that his parents often shot the man uncomfortable looks, and that they kept telling him to stay away from the stranger, and they even went as far telling their son that if the man wouldn't leave he was allowed to kick him where it really hurt. The boy truthfully didn't understand his parents apprehension, but promised to do as he was told.

Richard is now 14.

Richard grinned at the wrist watch he had gotten on his birthday from his Master. With a small click on the hidden button the watch became a communicator between him and the older male. The gift had come with the usual book and a request to keep its extra functions hidden from his parents. If anyone were to ask the teen was to say that he had bought if from a street vendor. The only puzzling thing to Richard was that he wasn't allowed to take it off, ever...

The thing that delighted Richard that most was the combat training. His Master would appear around 3am and they would fight until 5am, but if felt more like playing since the older man was careful not to hurt him.

Slade smiled to himself at just how obedient his pet was. Unknown to Richard, the watch had a hidden camera, a tracker, and an emergency alarm should it ever be taken off. So far the teen had shown no interest in anything romantic, Richard was far to dedicated to his work. Slade was reminded of himself in his early days in the army. To the other children his age, Richard was too much of a bookworm. But then again now many teenagers read historical and political books in their spare time? Not to mention dating someone outside the circus wasn't even a real possibility. If the boy waited until he was 16 to show any interest in sex that would be fine, but one he got to 18 Slade would begin to push him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see first chapter.

Summary: see first chapter.

In this chapter: Richard establishes a connection to the hero community unknowingly.

Time line (for those who know cannon ^^) : Slade traveled back in time before he tried to get Rose to join him, therefore he doesn't care about her. Also he has no knowledge of Damian.

Chapter 3

Age 16

Richard looked around the city with interested eyes. The circus had just arrived in Gotham and their ringleader wanted to attract attention the cheap way, so the performers gathered and made a small yet colorful and loud parade as they wandered through the streets. It was truly the most inexpensive and successful way to draw in a big crowd; flyers were usually disregarded and therefore a waste of money and any other form of media was way out of their budget range. Richard was ripped out of his thoughts as a small boy crashed into him. The younger of the two, who was dressed in a tuxedo that looked ridiculous on a child in Richard's own opinion, looked up angrily and started cursing.

The boy must have noticed how Richard failed to pay attention to his raving, so he demanded furiously to know if the stranger was aware of just who his father was. A sudden wave of dislike flooded the circus performer; he couldn't bring himself to respect anyone who didn't earn it. In response Richard kneeled down and plainly told the kid that he didn't care before he got up and moved on with his day, ignoring the child.

* * *

><p>Damien stared in disbelief at the retreating back of the circus artist.<p>

_Can't say I care..._

The words were foreign to him; everyone he knew cared about his father. They only cared about his father.

_Can't say I care..._

The only reason why Damien had been conceived in the first place was to create a second and even better Bruce Wayne; his grandfather had told him so at age five.

_Can't say I care..._

The only reason why his mother even looked at him was to see if he had retained the features and skills of his father.

_Can't say I care..._

The only reason why Damien's father had taking him in was because of their shared DNA.

_Can't say I care..._

The only reason why Pennyworth spent time with him was because he was the Wayne heir.

_Can't say I care..._

The only reason why others tried to befriend Damien was to get part of his inheritance.

_Can't say I care... _The words repeated themselves again and again. As much as the boy tried to dismiss the oddity, he simply couldn't. The phrase sparked something deep within him, something he often tried to ignore. Those words weren't supposed to make him feel hope or happiness, were they?

* * *

><p>Richard smiled at the cheering crowd. His master wasn't there since he had some business to attend to. This only happened occasionally and truthfully he enjoyed it when his master was away, it was the only form of holiday he had. Pausing the scan, Richard looked closer as he recognized a face. Surprisingly, the little child in the tuxedo was there...<p>

After the show he went to his trailer. It was customary in the circus for kids to get their own "home" away from their parents at the age of 15. The action was considered helpful in encouraging a sense of responsibility and an acknowledgment that they were not a child any more but an adult in training. To Richard's astonishment, the well-dressed kid was waiting at his door. Looking down on the the smaller of the two, he found the kid staring straight back with a very serious expression on his face. Unsure, Richard tried a small smile.

"Hi, kid. Did you enjoy the show?" He asked lightly. The younger one's expression didn't change and it was a little unnerving.

"Everyone cares, you know," stated the kid in a calm voice.

Richard recalled their previous conversation. "You mean about your father?" He asked to be sure. The child nodded, looking sad. "Well I don't," seeing the small hope shine through the younger male's eyes he added, "I promise." Kneeling down Richard saw the tear trailing down the kid's face, so he did the first thing that came to his mind; he hugged him. For a moment the child was frozen until he wrapped his little arms around the older one's neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Everyone cares about _him,_ nobody gives a damn about me." Richard just hummed in response,

hoping to get the child to calm down. They remained in that position for some time.

Right then and there Damien made a decision; he would do anything to keep the circus performer. He was the first one to give him positive attention without expectations, ever. The older male was his...

Slade looked down on the sleeping form. It was a great thing, Richard having his own trailer, it made watching him so much easier. The fact that they were in Gotham made the villain slightly uncomfortable, yet Bruce Wayne hadn't had any reason to grow attached to his apprentice so there really shouldn't be any problems. But the Wayne kid should be watched. Slade didn't know anything about the kid from past experience and had only learned here that Ra al Ghul, after failing to get Bruce to join him, used his daughter to create a new, moldable person. Thalia had informed Bruce about the child in a desperate attempt the get the man to love her. Wayne had then claimed the child as his own and taken it away from her.

If Damien started to seek Richard out, Slade would have to kill him without making the action traceable. The title Deathstroke commanded respect and none of the villains were stupid enough to challenge him. Those who could actually pose a threat to Slade valued his services to much to alienate him, especially if they didn't have a reason to consider him an enemy.

A soft movement stopped Slade's thoughts. Richard was awakening. Looking over at his alarm clock and seeing that the glowing stick read 2:25 am the teen decided that he had enough time to get up and shower. Such a pretty and hygienic bird he was... At 16 he was becoming more and more tempting to the older male, yet Richard remained sexually inactive; preferring to work off the extra energy with more training.

Being in Gotham led for a good segue into the conversation on the topic of heroes. It was time the boy learned some fundamental truths...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own

Summary: See first chapter. There's some moral discussion and a bit of slash this chapter

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><em>Soft movement stopped his thoughts. Richard was awaking, looking at the alarm clock with glowing sticks that read 2:25am, which gave him enough time to get up and shower. Slade smirked. Such a pretty, hygienic bird he was. Even at sixteen, he was becoming more and more tempting, yet he remained sexually inactive, preferring to work the extra energy off with more training. Well, being in Gotham, it made for an easy segue into a conversational topic of heroes. It was time Robin learned some fundamental truths.<em>

Richard awoke to the feeling of being watched; a common occurrence since he got his own trailer. At first, it was a bit strange, but he didn't dare to question his master and, nowadays, he considered it normal. Yawing softly, he looked at the alarm clock to his right. To his relief, he hadn't overslept.

"Master," he half stated, half asked the older man.

"May I?" Slade asked, gesturing to the bed.

Instead of answering, Richard simply scooted over to the right side, giving Slade room on the left. But instead of sitting down, as he expected, he laid down. On the "small for one person"-intended bed, Richard had no choice but to be pressed against him. Shifting to get into a more comfortable position, he cushioned his head on Slade's broad shoulder, awaiting for him to continue. The older man's hand settled lightly on his hip, which should be a warning sign, but Richard believed it was just another quirk of his master; the almost constant touching. Be it during training or a conversation, somehow Slade would always be close and touch him. In a way, it was reassuring. Robin's circus acts were based on the trust that his parents would catch him in the right moment, so having a hand hold him made his body interpret the gesture as safety.

"Do you know what Gotham is famous for?" Slade asked softly.

"Well, the billionaire, Bruce Wayne, and the city's hero Batman, who now has a sidekick Named Hawk," Richard answered, unsure on what the conversation was about. Normally they would talk about some technical development or other plain facts.

"Very good little bird, as always." Richard grinned at the praise. "We first met in Gotham, didn't we?" This was more of a rhetorical question. Robin remained unmoving, so Slade continued. "If you had relied on that hero to save you, your parents would be dead by now."

Robin looked confused. "How do you mean, master?"

"Heroes never truly stop crime. They have to see something to act. Batman would have never been able to save your parents. Do you understand that, apprentice?" Richard closed his eyes for a moment as the words sunk in. His master was always right, wasn't he? If he hadn't made the deal with him, his parents would be dead by now. Wouldn't they? He nodded softly, so Slade continued. "Do you know _why_ you and your family are still safe?_(__Because you sold yourself for their protection.__)_ The answer is respect born from fear. I am a dangerous man. Humans know better than to anger me, so they respect my word as law. And you, my student, my heir, will one day command even _more_ respect. It is necessary to be feared to keep those precious to you safe." Robin swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry. His whole world was like a little protected bubble with the only thing to worry about was getting up on time. This conversation was getting far too serious for his taste. "And why aren't heroes feared? (_Because they are heroes, heroes who act more like circus performers with their costumes and making others happy_.) Because they aren't willing to kill. The most they do is anger their enemy and provoke them to do desperate acts."

His master couldn't imply what he just said, did he? No, surly not. Richard's sleep deprived brain must be playing tricks on him.

"So one has to kill to keep their loved ones safe?"

_If that was what his master meant, then it would be true. For the last eight years, Robin had lived with the serenity that his master was always right. Still, the thought of killing anyone made him nauseous._

"Yes, its how the world works, my little bird. If you don't make yourself as strong and as feared as possible, then everyone will walk all over you and destroy everything you care about." Slade leaned his head towards Richard and let his lips brush tenderly against his forehead. "Sleep a little more, my boy. I will stay with you."

Yawing, Robin nodded off.

* * *

><p>Slade allowed himself to enjoy the peaceful moment for a few seconds. He had given Richard a very sheltered life with seeing nothing worse than some minor injuries during training. Getting him to steal would be easy, but killing? On an abstract level, Richard knew that he killed, yet it wasn't the same as seeing the blood spill out of a body. Admittedly, he was afraid his boy would lose the trust in him once he finally realized what kind of man he was. The army had taught him that good men crumbled if they weren't prepared for a tough situation, no matter how noble their motives might be. What he needed to do was to introduce Richard to the dirtier side of the world. And what better place to start than Gotham?<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, did I get my point across? Richard is loyal to Slade but isn't a criminal, so Slade has to guide him without Robin losing faith in him<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer and summary:** see first chapter

Slade plans and is sexually frustrated (I write a bit much about that no?) Richard starts to think and shows off some skill in front of Clark Kent (Superman)

* * *

><p><em>On an abstract level, Richard knew that he killed, yet it wasn't the same as seeing the blood spill out of a body. Admittedly, he was afraid his boy would lose the trust in him once he finally realized what kind of man he was. The army had taught him that good men crumbled if they weren't prepared for a tough situation, no matter how noble their motives might be. What he needed to do was to introduce Richard to the dirtier side of the world. And what better place to start than Gotham?<em>

Yet Richard would have to become a killer. He loved him enough to break, to bring him down here with him, so that they will never be apart he thought, smiling down at the younger male lying so peacefully next to him. Those stolen moments were very precious to him, but he wanted more, far more. Robin's costume was already designed, it was very similar to his old Nightwing suit, only instead of a blue bird, no matter how flattering it to his eyes colour was, it would be red. The name was also decided. Phoenix, the immortal fierce bird. With that name, most who knew him would believe Richard, as his student, to be immortal, like him. Another thing he planned to do on his twenty-first birthday was to give him the serum, even if he had to use force. One didn't go to such lengths only to have his masterpiece die.

Unconsciously, Robin snuggled closer to him as he turned in his sleep and was now spooning him. The boy was really testing Slade's self-restraint. How easy it would be to touch him now in a more intimidate manner…especially as his body matured enough. The shape of his plump lips wouldn't change anymore. The childish softness of his face was long lost. Instead, it was the face of an, admittedly, very young man. Still, a man nonetheless. His lusting after the young body had lost all of his self disgust with his last growth spurt. Really, what kind of man lusts after a child? There was good reason why he took certain jobs cheaper than others…

However, Richard could pass as eighteen. By now, there was nothing wrong with lusting after him in these days, was there? To teach him everything, he needed to know about pleasure. Slade's hand, seemingly on its own accord, started to caress the hipbone, his thumb brushing small circles and making the other body shudder lightly. It would be so easy to force himself on the unsuspecting male, so easy to overpower him, so easy— NO! No, he would not risk everything for one fuck; risk losing Richard's affections. He was a better man than that. So he remained still, his apprentice never knowing how close he had been to being raped.

* * *

><p>Damien looked at the big screen. His father was, once again, entertaining some bimbo with his playboy facade. Something he really didn't get. Sure Bruce Wayne couldn't show his knowledge of fighting or his full intelligence in order to maintain his cover, but acting to such an extreme? The more time he spent with the man, the less he liked him, in all honesty. He was nothing like his fair, gentle Richard. With the Batcomputer at his disposal, he managed to gain every available information on him. So far, he had learned that Richard—or as his parents called him because of his athletic skill, Robin—was surprisingly well educated, having already taken his high school exams and been offered several full on scholarships to various colleges. Yet, instead of picking one, he seemed to prefer the simple circus life. Damien didn't know what to make of that to be truthful. To have acquired these skills in a rather self government life spoken of dictation, the refusal to make something of that raw potential seemed wasteful and lazy. He would love to get to know him better, but how…?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Age 17, Metropolis<strong>**…**

Taking a sip of coffee, Richard looked around. It was two pm and he wouldn't have to be back until five, which was more than enough time to see some sights. Not that there was much, but it was nice to get away from his family for some time. As much as he loved them, being an artist slowly seemed to be more work than fun. He was starting to want something else in life. He almost felt misplaced, like he should be somewhere else right now, doing something else besides entertaining a crowd…

Another thing that kept his mind occupied was his master. The touching was becoming increasingly erotic. He admired the man and he was, in a physical sense, very attractive, but he was always so intense, almost overwhelming even, and Richard wasn't sure if that was a good thing… What if their relationship went wrong? Would he lose his master's protection and aid? Thinking a bit more about it, would he even want a relationship of a more romantic nature? He sure as hell wasn't going to lose his virginity to someone he didn't even have a relationship with, not even to his master.

Load alarm bells started across the street. It seemed the jewelery store was being robbed by two masked people. Unthinking, Richard reacted. In three swift movements, the two robbers were knocked out. It surprised him a little at how easy it had been.

"That was pretty impressive Mr-?" a friendly voice started suddenly.

Giving a sheepish smile, Robin answered the brown haired male. "That was nothing; just a little self-defense I learned."

The man didn't move, but simply said, "Ah, still, very kind of you to act. Would you mind giving an interview to the Daily Planet?"

Now Richard was really unsure and started to panic slightly. Slade was pretty clear on the fight training being a secret. Giving an interview to a newspaper seemed like a bad idea, so he replied, "Sorry, but I'm late in being somewhere right now, but it was nice to meet you."

Turning, Richard almost ran away from the reporter, leaving a very thoughtful Clark Kent behind.

* * *

><p>Slade Wilson considered this new development. He could now claim what Richard had, while showing off his skills, attracted the attention of some of his enemies, which gave him a perfect excuse to take his bird from his family…<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: see chapter 1 here:

Clark becomes curious and some more bonding between Damien and Dick. Also Damien meets Slade

- Bruce (or Alfred if you think Bruce makes a horrible parent) made sure that Damien doesn't get much public press. So Dick doesn't know who Damien is

-Thanks to the reviews Damien gets more screen time^^

-flaties is an insulting term for people outside the circus, no idea if it is a real word...

-if you find mistakes, this wasn't betaed^^ the next two chapters are written so feel free to offer your services as beta^^

-reviews won't make me update faster, that is up to my muse the lazy slut^^ However they do influence how I write this :)

* * *

><p><em>Slade Wilson considered the new development. He could now claim that Richard had while showing off his skills attracted the attention of some of his enemy's. Giving him a perfect excuse to take his bird from his family...<em>

Clark Kent watched the retreating back with unconcealed interest, the reaction had been odd to say at least. Someone avoiding the press was okay, not the most common reaction, but a few people actually valued their privacy. Those were getting rare and rarer in this age but still okay. No the near panic of having his skilled revealed reminded him af a very specific group of people, it reminded him off a hero who just saved someone in their civilian role, yet the young man wasn't a hero, was he? As a leading member of the Justice League he had originally thought that he knew all the heroes there were... Maybe he was mistaken? Or the young man was just starting out? privately he prefered the opinion. A new hero would be good news, the first would make him look rather stupid.

Naturally the young man might aswell be a criminal, yet how many villains went around saving people? Furthermore there wasn't any of the jewelery missing as far as he could tell. So that should be out of question shouldn't it? Maybe the other heroes knew what was going on?

Finding information about the mysterious man was easier than anticipated, a fellow reporter had invited him to the circus and there he was. Richard Grayson, son of a well-known artist couple and impressive performer himself. This should have explained everything no? The young man had learned some self-defence moves, an intelligent thing to do considering that he and his family travelled much. But who the fear of having his skills revealed? Shouldn't he have taken the interview as possibility to make the public notice the circus? Free press for a business which depended on public had to be great no? The refusal to give an interview seemed suspicious now... Especially as Metropolis loved heros. Yet if the man was a criminal or part of a group why stay with a circus in a public place? A crime spree linked to a circus should have been easy to spot no? All these guessing was giving him a headache he needed more information...

* * *

><p><strong>After the show<strong>

Richard looked amused as he spotted a familiar face by his trailer. "How is my biggest fan," he asked teasingly. Damien, dressed in simple clothing, huffed slightly, yet couldn't suppress a pleased smile. In one swift movement the smaller boy was engulfed in a hug, the dog by his side yelped excited. The young Wayne heir wrapped his arms tightly around Richards body, unknowing painting a sad smile on the older males face.

After their first meeting Richard had been surprised that a child could be so sad. At the end of the circus performance he causally mentioned that there was a child without parents in the crowed. Leo, an old lion tamer, had been quick to tell him horrific tales about flaties. apparently there were parents more concerned about money than their mere idea was revolting to Robin, he could hardly believe it. Yet the expansive clothing as well as the little break down proved Leos words true in his opinion. Whenever their circus was near Gotham Damien would be in the crowed and afterwards at his trailer. It always broke Richards heart to see a child so starved for affection. Another thing that worried him was Damien's apparent lack of friends. His somewhat, or to be honest very, antisocial attitude wasn't helpful.

At the age of 15 he discovered a possible solution. During their travel to Gotham he found a small, nearly starved, puppy. The poor dog was bound to a street light. Richard had begged his parents to be allowed to keep the dog. His parents hadn't been pleased with the idea. The circus barely made enough money to feed them and an extra stomach meant more expanses. So he promised his parents to bring the dog to a shelter in Gotham. Once the first show finished in Gotham Damien was waiting at his trailer. That's were the idea hit him. Animals were a great way to bound, if the other children saw Damien with a puppy they would most likely approach him or at least see a more social side of him. Not to mention that Ace, the puppy, would have a good home. Damien had been surprised by his gift, but kept the dog in excellent shape.

* * *

><p>Damien grip tightened greedily soaking in the offered warmth. On a objective level he knew that both Alfred and Bruce had come to care for him. With Alfred it was easy to tell, all the unnecessary cookies as well as the hot cocoa when ever he had a nightmare. His father was a different story, he didn't do nearly as much or as obviously as Pennyworthy. Little actions , easy to be missed, during the patrols gave him a sense of belonging. Yet neither could compare to his Richard. The older male was a seemingly infinite source of affections.<p>

He always seemed happy and cheerful, as if there was nothing bad in the world. To the battle hardened pre teen Richard appeared naïve. Yet he didn't feel as if he should enlighten the boy like he had done in the past with his dump class mates, silly children that were blind to the real world. Rather he wanted to keep Richards state of mind. Of course that would be easier if the older male stayed with him. He could life in a room or whole wing of Wayne manor. With a big gym and huge bed. While he, Damien, was on patrol Richard could play in the gym and later could cuddle him after the patrol. The idea appealed greatly to him, it's not like the idiotic crowed was worthy of his Richards affections.

His train of thought crashed as Richard released him. "See you later little D", spoke the older male softly and entered his trailer. Damien lingered a little, it wasn't save for his Richard to be alone in an unprotected trailer. He had noticed how some of the people looked at him. Like a piece of meat they wanted to devour, it made his skin crawl, especially as Richard seemed obvious to their interest

As if proving his thoughts true a tall man walked towards Richard trailer. Damien had seen enough criminals to recognize a dangerous person. The muscular body, nearly soundless steps and a self-confident smile on the ugly mutilated face practical screamed predator. There was no doubt in his mind what the stranger wanted from his beautiful Richard. Straightening his spin he walked purposely towards the stranger, giving him his worst glare. "Where do you think you are going creep?


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer: don't own.

Sum: see , here Slade and Damien have their first conversation and Richard gets guilt tripped into leaving the circus

-yes Richard will meet other heroes, no idea how much interaction...

* * *

><p>As if proving his thoughts true a tall man walked towards Richard trailer. Damien had seen enough criminals to recognize a dangerous person. The muscular body, nearly soundless steps and a self-confident smile on the ugly mutilated face practical screamed predator. There was no doubt in his mind what the stranger wanted from his beautiful Richard. Straightening his spin he walked purposely towards the stranger, giving him his worst glare. "Where do you think you are going creep?<p>

Slade looked at the boy with open disdain. None of his sons had ever expected to be treated like royalty because of his skills. The child was making a mockery oh himself. He didn't bother to reply just looked at the boy with a glare of his own.

* * *

><p>The young Wayne heir faltered, unsure of himself as his enemy didn't back down. rapists usually ran when their prey wasn't alone. Still if the pirate wannabe wanted a fight he would get one. The tension broke suddenly as the trailer door opened.<p>

* * *

><p>Richard frowned as he heard Damien outside. It was nearly 11 pm, no time for a child to be alone in a city. Worried he left his trailer only to see his master glaring at his little fan. After his little stunt today it wasn't surprising to see the man, but Slade in a glaring context with Damien? "Slade", he addressed the older male softly, truthfully he had no idea what Damien might have done to anger his master, the best course of actions seemed to appease his master. Seemingly successful as his master focus shifted to him completely. "There are some things we need to discuss little bird", the tone was stern yet the allusion to his pet name was soft, smoothing Richards worry. Whatever his master had to say couldn't be bad, not if he addressed him in a such a peaceful way, could it?<p>

"Isn't it a little late for you to be out kiddo?", ha asked Damien. The younger boy looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Your parents know you are here don't they?", that would be just perfect today. He couldn't really leave Damien alone, yet his master was waiting... "Who is that", the child demanded while looking at Slade. Being rude to his master? Richard couldn't remember anyone being rude to the man. hopefully he wouldn't take it as provocation. "that is my mentor, he is benevolent enough to teach me everything I need to know", his eyes shifted to Slade for a moment., the man seemed amused and.. smug? Nevermind if flattery would make sure that nobody got hurt, than being a suck up was the way to go...

* * *

><p>Slade was highly entertained with the display before him. Wayne's spawn wasn't a threat. Richards interest was based on pity. He viewed him as a boy from a loveless home. Damien also had destroyed any chance of a connection between Richard and Bruce in a way he couldn't have done himself any better. If he had been the type of man to enjoy a good psychotic lough this would have been the perfect time. However Richards attempt to placate him was an unexpected benefit. Correctly groomed it might become sexual. Slade saw nothing wrong for Richard to start using sexual actions for his own benefit. As long as he was the one on the receiving end of course. That Damien, who looked like he had found his wife in bed with another man, made the situation even better. Yet he needed to take care of some things. Of all the reporters it had to be Clark Kent, also known as Superman. With Richards lack of criminal history the heroes might try to turn his pet against him. He needed to act fast or all his hard work might have been for nought.<p>

"Apprentice", his pet tensed t once. The term was usually only used during their training lessons. With an apologetic smile Richard told Damien a good night and if he was lost he could go to Amelia. Damien wouldn't be the first child to get lost during a trip to the circus. Amelia, an old grandmotherly looking woman, was normally the one to search for parents or deliver the child to the nearest police station. Richard entered the trailer and Slade closed the door, leaving Damien all alone.

* * *

><p>He refused to believe what just had happened. His Richard didn't just leave him for another guy. He was the most important thing to Damien, Richard had to feel the same way, he had to. Maybe he was confused or scared of the man? That had to be truth, he would save the older male and return get his undivided love and devotion. A confident , and slightly dreamy, smile danced on his lips. After all he was a hero, it would only be right to get a payment for his daily selfless actions. But first he had to collect information on the enemy, the best thing would have been to stay, yet he had to return home, no matter how much he had wanted to stay and listen.<p>

* * *

><p>His face carefully portrayed slight worry. Honestly he wasn't used to feel that emotions much less openly show it, however his actions now were important. "Richard", he said softly, "todays actions were rather rash of you, no?" Robin looked down guilty, good the younger male had to belief that the following actions were a consequence of his actions. "I'm sorry to have to do this to you", I'm sorry I couldn't have done it sooner, "but I have reason to belief that your little display of skill has brought some unwanted attention." A look of fear washed over Richards face. "Master is it that bad?" His prey was so close, now for a crippling blow, "I'm afraid your little show has brought the circus into the focus of some questionable persons." The fear was replaced by pur horror, "Are my parents in danger?" beautiful how vulnerable the boy was... "They wonder what my interest might be, the best would be to give them a false lead." Richard relaxed, intelligent pet you know that as long as everything is under my control it will be alright. "How do we do that, master?" "Well to draw the attention away from the circus", Robin nodded, eager for the plan. "I will leave the circus and you will come with me, they will believe that my interest was solely focused on you and ignore the circus after some time." There now to see if the prey crumbled. understanding flashed over his face, quickly replaced by determination. "When do we leave, master?" Success...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Dis: see chapter 1

Sum: see chapter 1. here: Richard gets his new home. Damien grows up a little and the rest of th heroes seem pretty useless^^

* * *

><p>"I will leave the circus and you will come with me, they will believe that my interest was solely focused on you and ignore the circus after some time." There now to see if the prey crumbled. realisation flashed over his face, quickly replaced by determination. "When do we leave, master?" Success...<p>

The good-bye from his family was one of the hardest things Richard had ever done. Yet it also strengthened his resolve, his parents wouldn't have to suffer for his stupid mistake. He told them about a scholarship program in Buldhaven, not really a lie, and that he wanted to see how it is to live in a allowed him to go, as long as he agreed to visit when the circus was close to his home. Somehow it felt like a last good-bye...

* * *

><p>Damien looked disbelieving at the monitor. This couldn't be true...<p>

Truthfully he hadn't expected much as he had searched for people missing their right eye. Maybe an unpaid parking ticket to give him a name or a fight in a tavern. Instead, as he added white hair to the list of features, one name appeared in a red box: Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke. The man had been the only survivor of a military experiment to create the perfect soldier. His body wasn't aging and he had enhanced healing abilities, senses and brain function. However what the scientists failed to do was to give him some sort of patriotism or something else which would have ensured the mans obedience. why should he bow to a system that didn't do anything for him? So Slade Wilson devolved into a textbook sociopath, killing for the challenge of the hunt, the money was more like a trophy to him than anything useful. In short he was dangerous, admittedly to dangerous or him to handle alone. But what business had such a man with his Richard? Hadn't he said something about Slade being his mentor? Yet what could Wilson possible teach his Richard? The carefree young man didn't seem like a potential murderer. Maybe a thief? Like Selina Kyle aka Catwoman a harmless thief. Images of Richard in a skin-tight latex suit entered his mind. The pre teen felled his face flush as his thoughts entered a whole new territory...

* * *

><p>Nothing. Therewas no criminal activity linked the circus or Richard Grayson as far as he could tell. Neither hints of a secret drug labor or smuggling nor suspicious people using the circus as a cover to cross boarders of police jurisdiction.<br>Well, there was one thing, a rather gruesome murder of a dept getter in Two Face employment. It was possibly that Tony Zucco might have been there to collect money and one of the circus artist, not wanting or unable to pay, killed the man. However this was still no real connection to Richard, the boy had been 8 years old at the time. No the circus seemed like a perfectly harmless. Maybe he ws getting paranoid? The crushed kryptonite in his coffee last week was really an overkill on Luther's part, he really needed a vocation didn't he? Maybe a nice weekend it Ma and Pa?

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne aka Batman was suspicious. Now that was hardly a new state of mind for the dark knight. That his so-called son was the reason was also sadly common. He still avoided to show weakness in front of the boy. A part of him still saw the boy as a threat. Damien wanted to be Batman, not to save the people. He could hurt people any moment and wouldn't regret it. It made him sick to have such a heatless thing in his family. If only Damien could find someone or something as an inspiration for his own...<p>

The Batcomputer had still a few programs Damiens didn't know of, so he could watch the boy. Now why would he research Deathstroke? The man was to much of a threat to handle, even Damien had to realise that didn't he? Maybe he wanted information on the serum? Hoped to recreate the serum for himself? That seemed horribly likely. He would have to watch Damien more closely in future...

* * *

><p>This was unexpected. The day after his mistake Slade had brought him to a safe house in Buldhaven. He had expected something posh like a manor or maybe something creepy like an abandoned warehouse. This was neither. They were in a nice part of the city family houses with gardens everywhere. And here was their new home? Confused, but not daring to say anything, he followed Slade inside.<p>

Though the front door was a long hallway with three doors. The first room was a big bedroom with one king sized bed. Connected to the bedroom were three doors. One to luxury bathroom, a cosy kitchen and a big gym. Richard felt his face flush as his master declared the tout to be over. So he tried a polite question. "Are there only four rooms master?" Slade looked at him with slight amusement and something he couldn't translate. "The gym takes a lot of space, to keep up the cover and a good gym more than four rooms would have been to suspicious." Well that sounded logical but...

"I understand but still," this was getting very uncomfortable for Robin.

"But what apprentice?", asked his master in a neutral tone.

"There is only one bed master..."

* * *

><p>- next chapter Slades start to act on his desires, how should Richard react?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Dis: see chapter 1

Sum: see chapter 1. here: Slade plans and fails^^ And Richard can't hold his wine

-I kept myself from writing porn because of a request in a review (hint hint hint^^), I hadn't thought about it but it is funny to have Slade trying while Richard is obvious^^

* * *

><p><em>"I understand but still," this was getting very uncomfortable for Robin.<em>

_"But what apprentice?", asked his master in a neutral tone._

_"There is only one bed master..."_

"Well this is one of my old safe houses, they are all equiped for one person." Richard nodded, it was a reasonable explanation. It wasn't like his master could have predicted such a situation, maybe they could take turn using the bed? A common thing for single persons in the circus. They had a little space for their own things but otherwise shared a trailer, better a used bed than none at all. Couples or families got their own place as well as more important acts like he had been one. However if they trained together they would have to be at best form at the same time, a different sleeping pattern seemed rather backwards in such a setting. "Apprentice", Richard snapped out of his musings as his master addressed him, "we will do some light sparring." Robin smiled, moving around helped him relax, he could never sit still for long, so it was a welcome distraction. He looked to Slade only to see the man undress? Yes, his master just folded his t-shirt into a neat square. He got a good look at his masters naked upper body, it was painted with red lines, old battle scares not exactly an ugly, yet he wouldn't call it attractive either. "Little bird", his masters voice was low and the single eye glowing in a mix of satisfaction and something else, "Your turn pet." "Excuse me?", hopefully he didn't sound as surprised as he felt."Remove you shirt, no need to wear it while training. It would only get dirty." Well that was... economic friendly? A rush of uneasiness filled him, but he suppressed it, his master would never harm him, so no need to feel like a lamb trapped in a cage with a lion. Richard slowly removed his t-shirt, care fully avoiding that older males gaze.

* * *

><p>Slade was confident, The younger male followed his instructions obediently, completely trusting him. Not to mention how Richard had stared at his naked upper body, it was obvious to him that Robin hab been checking him out. Why else would the boy stare at him like that? During their training he could entice the boy further and if the desired effect didn't happen there was still dinner with a fine bottle of strong wine...<p>

* * *

><p>Training without something to cover the upper body was surprisingly entertaining. His master had a very defined body every muscle movement was clear giving him precious movements to expect the mans next moves. It was like a very high level agility excercise. Was that the real intention of his master? To train his battle instincts? Satisfied with the explanation he started to enjoy himself, every sense of unease discarded.<p>

* * *

><p>Failure, Richard was enjoying himself but not in a sexual way, The young male acted like an excited puppy, which was rather contra productive for his plans. After the training he offered to cook dinner while Richard could take a shower. A simple tomato sauce with noodles. The wine should be sweet enough for his pet, sadly he had no knowledge there. As a hero trained by the Bate Richard never drank alcohol. Having several secrets to protect it would have been more than dumb on his part to get drunk. However he liked sweet foods, so a sweet wine should be at least liked. Yes the plan should work nicely...<p>

* * *

><p>His head felt funny, everything was blurry. He has been curious about the wine and taken a big gulp, at first it was pleasant not as sweet as grape juice but never the less tasty. However after a few moments the taste turned bitter, so he had instinctively taken another sip to get wash the taste out of his mouth it didn't exactly work. His master, for some reason still without his t-shirt, kept refilling his glass. Honestly he didn't know if it was second or fifth glass now, yet he kept drinking to get ride of the bad taste of the tomato sauce, nothing like the fresh sauce his mother always cooked. He kept drinking to distract himself from the pain he felt from missing his parents. Another sip and the world faded to black...<p>

* * *

><p>Another failure... he had noticed Richards dislike for the tomato sauce, yet he couldn't have taken fresh supplies it might have caused some questions why nothing else was prepared for them. Carefully he carried the sleeping boy to their bed and turned the bed so it lied on the edge,n if the food might try to escape at least he wouldn't be in danger of choking or ruin their bed. Another plan was already forming in his head, they needed a cover story for their neighbours and didn't really look like father and son. Acting like a couple in public should Richard get thinking of the idea and the cloth shopping they needed to do...<p>

* * *

><p>-so during their shopping trip who should they meet?<p>

Damien or Bruce or Clark?


	11. Chapter 11

Dis: :see first chapter

Sum: see first chapter, here the heroes get suspicious and the Slade manipulates while Richard enjoys his coffee^^

-questions and requests are welcome, no promises but they will get me thinking

* * *

><p>Clark decided to try the direct approach, a reporter in a circus asking questions shouldn't be a cause for concern. If he was right and there was a case for Superman than he had some work and If he was wrong he would have a cuts little story about a nice family circus, not first page material but his boss would be satisfied. But now was Richard Grayson missing? A trip to Buldhaven seemed like the best course of action now...<p>

* * *

><p>Never again, those words were repeating themselves in in Richards head. He would never drink again, his headache was killing him, it was the worst pain the 17 ever suffered. The tantalizing smell of coffee smell of coffee interrupted his thoughts and he walked slowly towards the kitchen, not aware of his state of dress...<p>

A honest smile played on Slade lips as Richard entered the kitchen. The boy with messy hair and sloppy movement was still ridiculous alluring to him, Well his perspective might be influenced by the fact Richard didn't wore anything but his underwear. Either he didn't notice or just didn't care, considering they were both adult males the second wouldn't surprise him. Robin gave him a big, grateful grin as he handed him a cup of coffee. It was pure black coffee with two cubes of sugar. Taking a big sip the younger male leaned back in his chair with closed eyes, losing himself n the pleasure the black liquid brought him. Hungrily Slade watched the unexpected show, barely keeping himself from fucking the younger male on the kitchen table. Soon enough he would be able to act on his desires and if he had to give the boy a nudge in the right direction with some drugs, after all they only enhanced desires, the would only shorten the time the courtship would have taken.

* * *

><p>Damien was furious, his Richard hadn't performed yesterday, making his visit a waste of time. At first he had thought that Richard might be sick, he would have taken care of the older male, that was a way to show affection wasn't it? When he got sick neither mother nor father cared about him, instead they ordered some servant to take fix him, he was of no use when he was will after all. No he would be superior to them, even if he never managed to defeat his father he would have something better, someone who loved him. Yet his Richard wasn't sick, he left the circus to live in Buldhaven. A city without heroes, where criminals ruled, the worst place he could image for his fair Richard. Maybe he could convince his father to let him patrol on his own? Not like the man wanted him here. In Buldhaven he could protect the older boy, sadly he had no idea what Wilson was up to...<p>

Curious, apparently his son had the habit of visiting the circus. Always the same one displaying an almost obsessive behaviour. What so special about the circus? What could captivate his sons interest to such an extent? Well whatever it was changed today, his son was in a terrible mood. The only change in the circus was that one of the artists left, a Richard Grayson. Had his son an interest in the older male? His son couldn't have a romantic attachment to the boy could he? What was so special about Richard Grayson? He would have to get more information on the 17 year old teen, maybe a visit was in order?

* * *

><p>Slade had to be careful now. his pet was awake enough to listen but still not at full mental power. A perfect time to manipulate his unsuspecting prey. "We need to go shopping pet." Richard looked at him in confusion, "You need some clothing and some fresh supplies wouldn't be bad either, tin can food isn't my idea of a good meal little bird." This brought a smile to Richards lips, the promise of good food lifting his mood." Today you can wear one of my t-shirts," the younger male nodded, good it would make their cover story more believable, now to the delicate part of the plan. "We need a cover story little bird." "Do you have an idea master?" "Well", he paused as if deep in thought," we don't look enough alike to pass as father and son not to mention it would be disrespectful to your father", yes Richard seemed to agree completely," we could pretend to be a couple." There was shock but no disgust in Robins face, finally some progress. "You mean like a romantic couple?" "Is there a problem pet?" his voice still clam. "Well I don't really now how to act in such a situation master, I am sorry", the heat in Richards face could have cooked a whole meal. He could barely suppress a victorious smirk, "don't worry pet, just let me take the lead", his voice soft and comforting, "just welcome any affectionate gesture I use." Richard gave him a tender, trusting smile and nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>-so sorry for the filler but it was important and thanks to those who review it means a lot to me<p>

-Bruce got some good feedback do you want him to take an interest in Richard too?

-do you want the heroes to capture Richard as a thief or because he recognized one of their secret identities, warning a little cracky this one


	12. Chapter 12

Dis: see first chapter

Sum: see first chapter. here the shopping trip and the winner: Damien with 3 votes, gets to meet them, also some serious sexual tension^^

- I thought about making Bruce understand Richards reasoning, I Image he would have done the same to save his parents, if he had the option

-any OOC so far or do I a good Job?

-should Slade get any and when yes with or without drugs next chapter? It is the only Chance for some Quality time for the next few chapters, at least for Slade^^

* * *

><p>The city didn't seem very pleasant to Richard. In the first store his master had told him to ignore the Prices of the clothing, money wasn't a problem for them. He was impressed not that he cared about money, but the thought about getting anything he wants was still great. An eager shop-assistant had approached them at once, talking happily, seemingly unconcerned that neither he nor his master were not listening. In the middle of her speech she asked if they were father and son, a little strange wasn't it? Had not his master claimed that they wouldn't pass as father and son? At this point his master had taken charge of the situation, he had told her that they were a couple and wanted to have some privacy while shopping. The woman looked at them with a mix of horror and disgust and left them alone.<p>

Slade watched the gossiping shop-assistant with dark amusement. He had chosen a homophobe area to live and shop for a reason. The people would avoid them as if they had a terrible sickness, forcing Richard in a situation where he was the only source of human contact without having to cage him somewhere. He knew that he had made an impression as he allowed the boy to buy whatever he wanted, the circus always kept a strict look on their Money, truthfully he enjoyed playing the sugar daddy for Richard. The younger male will be considered a whore in a short time. No job and living with an older man who was not his father, what else should the people think? The clothing the boy chose were very colourful, luckily there was nothing to eccentric in the shop. They bought two light blue trousers and a few t-shirts. Richard didn't think of underwear and he didn't feel like pointing that out. There was no reason for the younger male to cover himself in more layers than necessary. In a shoe-store they bought some socks and shoes, deciding they had enough for one day he offered to treat themselves with a nice piece of cake and some coffee. Finally getting to the good part of the plan, acting like a couple on a date...

* * *

><p>Damien was a little worried. He hadn't told his father that he was visiting Buldhaven, well what should he have told the man as Explanation? There wasnt a case currently big enough for a cape and he sure as hell wouldn't tell the man the true. Richard was his, father had no reason to interact with him. The man wouldnt know how to interact with someone like Richard anyway, he was keeping him from making an even bigger fool of himself. Now where could he find his Richard? Near the college he was attending or his home? Well the second would be more problematic, there where no new residents as far as the Batcomputer knew, stupid Thing as useless as its creator. As for the college well that was a dead-end, there were no new students registered. That worried him, maybe his Richard was in danger? Had he run from the Circus to escape Wilson? After hours of fruitless work he decided to eat something to keep his mind up to full power.<p>

* * *

><p>Richard smiled at the big sundae his master had ordered him, vanilla ice cream with hot White chocolate Sauce and some Cookie sticks. Shopping was nice, but he couldn't understand why some people gained such pleasure from it. Now Sweets were a different topic, they tasted great and the brain reacted positively to the source of energy, giving one a great feeling to keep up with the nourishment. He tipped one end of the Cookie stick in the white chocolate sauce and started to nibble and suck on the Cookie stick. There was a strange Sound, had his master just choked on his coffee? Yes, the mans face was slighty flushed and he seemed out of breath, guess the man was simply human, so he gave him a soft smile to show that there was nothing to be embarrassed of. A strange glint appeared in his masters eye and he lied his right hand on the table and looked pointy at his unoccupied left hand, ah yes they were pretending to be a couple so they should do some couple stuff shouldnt they? Hand holding in public should show they belong together, so he lied his left hand on top of his masters right hand and started to move his thumb in soft circles. The older male closed his eye as if in pleasure from the soft gesture, damn he was a real good actor wasnt he?<p>

He was brilliant. The way his pet was molesting the sundae only deepened the people's believe that they were a rich man with his boy toy. He couldn't wait to have those lips occupied much bigger. The bell chimed and a surprisingly familiar face entered the café, well the Young Wayne heir wasnt one to give up was he? Time to rush the brats dreams. Slade put the Cup of coffee down and he leaned forward to brush a stray hair out of his pets face with his left hand. Richard smiled at him and moved his head so his face rested in the offered hand like a smitten lover. He was about to use the situation to steal Richards first kiss as a certain brat interrupted them.

This had to be joke hadn't it? There was his Richard being on a god damn date with Wilson of all people, acting like one of his fathers brainless bimbos. There better be an explanation and if had to beat one out of Wilson. Damien walked up to their table as Richard saw him and gave him a beautiful smile, absolving himself of any sins he might have committed, "hey there kiddo, what are you doing here?" He soaked in being the center of attention uncaring that Wilson glared at him. Well the truth that he had followed him seemed strange so he told a lie, "father has some business here and didn't want me around." The scandalized look on Richards face was priceless and it got even better as he stood up and hugged him. After a few moments Wilson interrupted them, "is that a friend of yours love?" Love? Had that mutilated thing just called his Richard love? The arms left him leaving him feeling cold and alone. "this is a fan of mine, Damien." He paused shortly as if he had to think over his words,"Damien, this is my boyfriend Slade, I live with him." This couldn't be true! The man must be blackmailing Richard. But wait... "Didnt you say he was your teacher?" Richard blinked, obviously trying to come up with a cover for his Story, "well we spent much time together and after a while I got a crush on him, we have been together for some time now." No! No! This couldn't be true! The smile on Richards face vanished slowly and he turned towards Wilson, "I am not feeling hungry anymore, can we go home?" The man nodded and paid for the food. As they walked out of the café he could read a Piece of conversation from their lips. "What made you sad pet?" "I encountered more than enough homophobe people a day." Well shit, he didn't mean to make such an impression on his Richard.


	13. Chapter 13

Dis: see first chapter

Sum: see first chapter here: some drugged porn serious dub-con

-next chapter Richard meets Superman and finds the man strangely familiar...

* * *

><p>Living in a City really wasn't appealing to the young male, the people were rude and he missed his family. And all the time with his master was slowly making him uncomfortable. Previously they spent maybe 3 hours a day together during training, not that they trained every day, sometimes they didn't see each other for a few months. It was nice, like a game in which he could learn new moves for his performance, but now it was getting serious. If he screwed up during a mission he would most likely end up in prison. The thought hold no appeal to the young male, he had heard stories what they did there to somewhat feminine looking males like him...<p>

Yawning slightly he leaned back in the bathtub. At times his master was awesome, the older male had offered to make a dinner with fresh vegetables while he could take a short nap in the hot water. Footsteps echoed in the room as Slade entered the room with a tray of food, unconsciously he sunk deeper in the water to hide his naked body, his master didn't seem to care about such things like privacy as he stood directly next to the bathtub and gave him the tray with food. He gave him a small, grateful smile and started to eat, getting more and more uncomfortable as his master didn't leave but watched him eat. Richard tried his best to ignore the older male and focused on the food, various vegetables cut in bite-sized pieces and some kind of yoghurt. It tasted strangely bitter, feeling suddenly sleepy he started to drift into sleep...

Slade smiled at his unconscious prey, it wasn't the soft, almost fatherly, smile he gave the boy normally, but purely predatory. He was sick and tired of holding his desires back. It wasn't like Richard would dare to refuse him. The Circus needed his protection, his pet would do many things to protect them, including prostituting himself. Yet he wanted to keep that as blackmail material for a little longer, who knew what the future might bring? He carried the naked and wet body to their bed and opened a locked case in his nightstand, taking out a silver ring which he slipped on his birds cock, securing it tightly and turned the object on, causing it to vibrate. He pet started to moan lightly from the stimulation, coming slowly to conscious.

Richards head hurt and was lying on something soft and dry? Had his master carried him to bed after he fell asleep in the bathtub? Everything was blurred, he was in the bedroom wasn't he? A sudden pressure interrupted his musings, ah hell he couldn't get aroused here in the bedroom he shard with his master, what would the man think of him? Yet, his right hand wandered down and started to take care of the problem on its own volition, starting to build a good rhythmus as his mind registered something else, his master was standing right beside him. He expected to see disgust or maybe a mix of understanding and amusement, instead there was a burning hunger and as his hand stopped his master ordered roughly,"Go on my pet." With a shame flushed face he continued to stroke himself, not stopping as he felt his masters weight on top of him. Worn lips captured his own soft once and forcefully kissed him. Richard didn't enjoy the kiss, yet why was he still feeling pleasure? He didn't understand his own body anymore and so his mind gave up, allowing his master to pleasure him.

Finally, his pet was finally giving in to his advances. He kissed his little bird passionately and let his hands roam over the young body. His lips moved from Richards lips down to his neck and left a big bruise. an open sign of his ownership. Moving downwards he played a little with the younger males nipples. Deciding they were finished with the teasing he spread the Boys legs and started to prepare him with two spit slick fingers for the main event. By now Richard was moaning helplessly, the vibrating cock ring pushing the unexperienced male to his limits. The tight heat was divine, giving him no time to become used to his thick length, Slade began to fuck him roughly. Once he released his seed he allowed the younger male to come, too, causing Richard to pass out again.

He awoke engulfed in some sort of heat. Was that his master drapped all over him? The events of last night came rushing back to him. Lord no, he couldn't have had sex with his master, that was...strange. Maybe it was a one time mistake? "Good morning love", said his master tenderly. The man wasn't pretending anymore was he? Just what had he gotten himself into?


	14. Chapter 14

Dis: see first chapter

Sum: see first chapter here:Richards starts his criminal career and guilt trips himself into a relationship with Slade

reviews are welcome and keep my mind on writing track^^

* * *

><p>Richard felt trapped, his master acted like the night before had meant something, as if it was the start of something. Soft touches and kisses were his constant companion, the man seemed honestly smitten with him. Yet he didn't feel the same, but what could he say, thank you for the night but I don't have these kind of feelings for you. That sounded mean, he didn't want to hurt Slades feelings like this, after all the man had saved his parents, he just couldn't be so cruel to him...<p>

* * *

><p>Damien didn't understand the situation, or rather he didn't want. It looked like Richard had left the circus to be with his boyfriend, yet he didn't want it to be true. Maybe Wilson drugged him? Or forced him into a relationship? Yes that sounded more like it, it had to be true. Now how to find the source of blackmail and or drug? Also he really had correct Richard opinion of him, he wasn't raised to care about such thing as sexuality, the only time it should matter to him if one of the persons involved was forced. If Richard really prefered male company that would be great...<p>

His son had been in Buldhaven, shortly after Richard Grayson moved there, now that couldn't be coincidence. Once Gotham was a bit calmer Batman would have to patrol Buldhaven for a change...

* * *

><p>Slade looked at the costume with pride. It was black and skin-tight. The only colour was a red bird with spread wings across Richards breast. It looked like his old Nightwing suit, just with a red bird instead a blue one. The young male would look utterly delicious in it, he couldn't wait to see him in it. For now he would satisfy himself with Richard willing body, the boy wasn't graving it yet, but he was devote enough to allow his advances. That was enough for now.<p>

The costume was nice? To be honest he felt naked in it, as if the black colour was only painted on his skin. But he trusted his masters judgment, if that was a good criminal outfit than who was he to argue? His first goal seemed easy enough, he had to steal a ruby from a museum in Metropolis, should he meet the local hero Superman he would be able to defend himself.

* * *

><p>Clark looked down at the unconscious guards. They were taking out by a professional, no unnecessary bruises and he could see a wedding ring, the intruder had a goal and didn't go for anything that might look expansive. Honestly it was a relief, such thieves usually didn't kill, yes they tried to escape but it seldom escalated into a serious fight. A few rooms farther and he finally saw the thief, the Young male moved very graceful like a dancer or an acrobat? Could it be? Yes the stature and style of movement fit, he had found Richard Grayson.<p>

Richard looked curiously at the hero. His figure seemed awful familiar.

"Do I know you?"

The hero looked startled, obviously not expecting such a greeting, "Well I'm Superman so it wouldn't surprise me."

The younger mal shock his head, "no I was a few days ago in Metropolis, you look like a reporter I met."

You must be mistaken." Clark tried to keep his voice stoic, but it was getting difficult.

"Well as a reporter you only wore those terrible glasses as cover and it would explain why a reporter could be so built.

Well, hell...

* * *

><p>- so should Richard get into the care of the heroes next chapter?<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Dis: see first chapter

Sum: see first chapter here: Clark decides Richard is to smart for prison and gets a surprise

- there will be two possible endings one as thief and one as hero

-the smut got no reviews you all want plot?^^

* * *

><p>What now? He couldn't let a criminal, no matter how skilled, run around knowing his identity. That would be beyond stupid. Maybe he could knock the younger mal out and get help from the other heroes? Batman had an emergency plan for almost everything, surly the man had a plan for such a situation, too. Feeling more comfortable with a plan he looked at the younger male again.<p>

"I ask you once to come peacefully with me, if you resist I will be forced to use violence." This didn't have the desired effect, instead of being intimidated the thief only smiled at him."And I ask you to let me do my job in peace or I will be forced to use violence." A human thinks he can defeat him? It was rather unlikely that the child had any kryptonite with him, so Clark felt secure in his victory. "I will try not to hurt", he said as he moved towards Richard.

The younger male quickly moved away while taking a knife out of his belt. "For what is worth, I'm sorry but I can't fail my first mission, that would be rather pathetic on my account wouldn't it?" He threw the knife and it buried itself deeply in Clarks shoulder, glowing in a sickly green light from the kryptonite worked in landed on his knees, panting from the pain. The thief walked towards, was he going to mock him? More important where did a child get such a weapon? "Can you reach your friends?" Was that honest concern? The boy was worried about him? What the hell was going on here? "Here they should be here in a few minutes" said Richard as he pushed the emergency button on his communicator.

* * *

><p><span>In the Headquarter of the Justice of League<span>

"Let me recap", said Flash, disbelief colouring every word, "a total newbie defeated you only to call us to help you? That's putting the term gentleman thief on a whole new level."

"Maybe we should focus on the fact that there is a new criminal, whose name we don't know," Batman looked rather pointedly at Superman by this aspect and continued in his stoic voice," with access to weapons people Lex Luthor might use and knows who you are after meeting you in your civilian persona once."

"Well I know his identity", Clark said, or rather defended himself, his was feeling somewhat incompetent by now and needed to save his face," his name is Richard Grayson. A born circus artist who lives now in Buldhaven, because of a scholarship program he has at the local University."

"How do you know all that? Have you been stalking the boy?" asked Flash, sounding a little freaked out now.

"No, I watched him defeat several thieves a few days ago, showing more skill than a civilian should have, so I got curious." The other heroes looked at him without truly looking at him, everyone thinking about the Information they just got.

"So he is a non violent thief, that puts him rather far down on our priority list, yes their kind is annoying and they make for some bad press articles, but they are no real threat. From what I gathered it is rather unlikely that he will threaten you with the information he has, yet the question remains where he got the weapon from." The others nodded to Batman's analysis of the situation. "We will track him down and find the source of his arsenal. Maybe there is still some hope for him, it was, if we believe him, his first criminal activity and he has shown some sense of justice in the past." Is there the explanation for Damien obsession? Is Richard like him trained to be a criminal since early childhood? Does my son see in Richard a kindred soul? And if Richard is really such a good guy like Kent pictured him, could he be a good influence on Damien? Maybe like a big brother who understands him? He also could keep an eye on Richard this way, yes this was a good plan. Richard was going to stay with them in Wayne manor, even if he had to use force.

* * *

><p>Slade looked at Richard with a smile, the first mission was a success and would gain his boy some respect in the villain community. Once word spread that he was the apprentice of Deathstroke the respect would skyrocket, yet he wanted Richard to establish himself first.<p>

* * *

><p>-did I get Bruce across like I meant? not dark just wants to out source the whole parenting gig to Richard, sadly Canon...<p>

- sorry if you wanted to see the interaction at once, but I couldn't let him fail his first Mission, anyone interested into seeing Damien's reaction that Richard is a criminal?^^


	16. Chapter 16

Dis/Sum: see first chapter

Here: Damien reaction and the heroes learn of Richards mentor while smut between Slade and Robin ensues^^

-Bats conclusion: that a child is sold seems more common than a kid making the deal himself

-here we go again :D

* * *

><p>There was a new thief, it was his Richard, but why become a common thief? Well he did defeat Superman, he had to give him some respect for beating that annoying Gary Stu. Yet why would he steal? It wasn't about money was it? The older male could earn it easily on a legal way. Maybe for the thrill of the act? He did grow up doing death-defying stunts, maybe he just wanted an adrenalin kick? Well he had claimed Wilson as his mentor, yet shouldn't the apprentice of a mass murderer be a murderer, too? Damien just couldn't image Richard going around hurting others on purpose...<p>

Maybe Wilson was forcing him somehow to do his dirty work? And if the man had such power of his Richard, what else could he force him to do? Beating answers out of Wilson seemed sadly like wishful thinking, maybe he could capture Richard? The beautiful thief would be easy to defeat in fight, he didn't have such an obvious weakness like Idiotman after all. Yes, finally he had a plan, he would capture Richard and turn him into a proper member of society again, even if he had to cage him in Wayne manor for years, it was for his own good...

* * *

><p>His home was bugged with cameras, how charming. Well he could destroy them and give the enemy a warning or he could ignore them and make a little show. Seeing Richard acting like whore should be enough for the heroes to dismiss him. He loved to be in control and having an audience only made it sweeter for him. so he removed every camera but one in their gym...<p>

They trained, at first his pet was allowed to stretch his muscles and play with the gymnastic equipment while he started to do push ups. 45 minutes later they started to spare, he made sure to press his growing arousal against his birds beautiful body and left some lingering touches. Richard couldn't look like he was hesitating, as if he was raping him. No it had to look natural and judging by his flushed face and slight panting his boy was in the correct state of mind now.

He stood behind him and wrapped his arms tightly around Richard.

"You did very well today, my pet. I believe a reward is in order", his bird blushed slightly, yes his mind was going into the right direction.

"Master?", oh how he loved that the title came so natural form Richards lips, making his cock grow harder.

His hands moved along the younger males body, the right one starting to massage Richard through his pants while the left slipped to his ass.

"Now pet, what do you enjoy more? My right hand," here his right hand speed up, "or my left hand?" The left hand slipped between Richards cheeks and he forced two fingers inside him, hitting his pleasure spot at the second attempt.

The younger male simply moaned and started to rock on Slade's finger's back and forward, unable to decide which source of pleasure was bigger. He just stood there, allowing his pet the pleasure, he wouldn't go as far as actually fuck him in front of an audience.

* * *

><p><span>JJ Headquarter<span>

Bruce looked at the screen, lost in thoughts, the boy hadn't actually initiated the act, hadn't tried to entice the older male. No it seemed almost endured? Yes, he hadn't protest as Slade touched him, just complied as if it all he could do. Was the young male pleasing him because of some sort of obligation?

"Did the circus have trouble in the past?", he asked Clark, who sat next to him, "The circus han't had trouble since a rather gruesome murder, but it couldn't have involved Richard, he had been 8 years at the time."

"Was there no investigation?"

"Actually after that incident the circus had no more trouble, be it with police or criminals."

Bruce didn't comment Clarks thoughts, he had gotten a rather clear answer to what might have happened, Richard had been sold. One of the artists couldn't pay their dept and offered Richard as payment for protection from Wilson, or rather the mercenary offered them such a deal. The man hadn't been distracted on his job by sexual offers before, because he had groomed his own lover all the time? Not that abnormal and it would explain the disparity between Richard actions and general behaviour. The child didn't have a choice, if Wilson wanted a partner that could hold himself in a fight and had a reputation on his own, then the poor kid had to comply. Getting him away from Wilson would be a rescue, nothing else...

* * *

><p>- so Bats and Babybats have a good reason for kidnapping Richard now^^<p>

- I just realised that I wrote Bruce and Clark watching porn together^^


	17. Chapter 17 new smuty rewrite

Summary: rewriting of the story poised paradise with much more smut^^ for the record, no Dicks cover is not discovered here read to find out more, the smut first light than serious starts: -new starts here-^^

Age 17, Gotham

After the show

Richard frowned as he heard Damien outside. It was nearly 11 pm, no time for a child to be alone in a city. Worried he left his trailer only to see his master glaring at his little fan. After his little stunt today it wasn't surprising to see the man, but Slade in a glaring context with Damien? "Slade", he addressed the older male softly, truthfully he had no idea what Damien might have done to anger his master, the best course of actions seemed to appease his master. Seemingly successful as his master focus shifted to him completely.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be out kiddo?", he asked Damien. The younger boy looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Your parents know you are here don't they?", that would be just perfect today. He couldn't really leave Damien alone, yet his master was waiting... "Who is that", the child demanded while looking at Slade. Being rude to his master? Richard couldn't remember anyone being rude to the man, hopefully he wouldn't take it as provocation. "that is my mentor, he is benevolent enough to teach me everything I need to know", his eyes shifted to Slade for a moment, the man seemed amused and... smug? Nevermind if flattery would make sure that nobody got hurt, than being a suck up was the way to go...

Slade was highly entertained with the display before him. Wayne's spawn wasn't a threat. Richards interest was based on pity. He viewed him as a boy from a loveless home. Damien also had destroyed any chance of a connection between Richard and Bruce in a way he couldn't have done himself any better. If he had been the type of man to enjoy a good psychotic lough this would have been the perfect time. However Richards attempt to placate him was an unexpected benefit. Correctly groomed it might become sexual. Slade saw nothing wrong for Richard to start using sexual actions for his own benefit. As long as he was the one on the receiving end of course. That Damien, who looked like he had found his wife in bed with another man, made the situation even better.

"Apprentice", his pet tensed at once. The term was usually only used during their training lessons. With an apologetic smile Richard told Damien a good night and if he was lost he could go to Amelia. Damien wouldn't be the first child to get lost during a trip to the circus. Amelia, an old grandmotherly looking woman, was normally the one to search for parents or deliver the child to the nearest police station. Richard entered the trailer and Slade closed the door, leaving Damien all alone.

He refused to believe what just had happened. His Richard didn't just leave him for another guy. He was the most important thing to Damien, Richard had to feel the same way, he had to. Maybe he was confused or scared of the man? That had to be truth, he would save the older male and return get his undivided love and devotion. A confident and slightly dreamy, smile danced on his lips. After all he was a hero, it would only be right to get a payment for his daily selfless actions. But first he had to collect information on the enemy, the best thing would have been to stay, yet he had to return home, no matter how much he had wanted to stay and listen.

Damien looked disbelieving at the monitor. This couldn't be true...  
>Truthfully he hadn't expected much as he had searched for people missing their right eye. Maybe an unpaid parking ticket to give him a name or a fight in a tavern. Instead, as he added white hair to the list of features, one name appeared in a red box: Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke. The man had been the only survivor of a military experiment to create the perfect soldier. His body wasn't aging and he had enhanced healing abilities, senses and brain function. However what the scientists failed to do was to give him some sort of patriotism or something else which would have ensured the mans obedience. why should he bow to a system that didn't do anything for him? So Slade Wilson devolved into a textbook sociopath, killing for the challenge of the hunt, the money was more like a trophy to him than anything useful. In short he was dangerous, admittedly to dangerous or him to handle alone. But what business had such a man with his Richard? Hadn't he said something about Slade being his mentor? Yet what could Wilson possible teach his Richard? The carefree young man didn't seem like a potential murderer. Maybe a thief? Like Selina Kyle aka Catwoman a harmless thief. Images of Richard in a skin-tight latex suit entered his mind. The pre teen felled his face flush as his thoughts entered a whole new territory...<p>

Bruce Wayne aka Batman was suspicious. Now that was hardly a new state of mind for the dark knight. That his so-called son was the reason was also sadly common. He still avoided to show weakness in front of the boy. A part of him still saw the boy as a threat. Damien wanted to be Batman, not to save the people. He could hurt people any moment and wouldn't regret it. It made him sick to have such a heatless thing in his family. If only Damien could find someone or something as an inspiration for his own...  
>The Batcomputer had still a few programs Damiens didn't know of, so he could watch the boy. Now why would he research Deathstroke? The man was to much of a threat to handle, even Damien had to realise that didn't he? Maybe he wanted information on the serum? Hoped to recreate the serum for himself? That seemed horribly likely. He would have to watch Damien more closely in future...<p>

-new starts here-

"Tell me apprentice, do you always entertain your fans like this?", asked Slade lightly even though he already knew that Dick's feelings for Damian were only brotherly affection at best. Still it was a great chance to establish Bruce Wayne as horrible human being and later he could twist even his role as Batman into something ugly self-righteous, successfully making Dick wary of the hero community in general.

"Oh its terrible master", answered his pet predictably, "Damian, the little boy, truly believes that nobody cares about him, that everybody he meets only cares about his father. What kind of parent lets his own child develop such a low opinion of himself?" By the end of his little speech Dick was pacing angrily up and down his little trailer.

Slade pulled him into a hug, the left hand on his neck and the right slightly above his ass, unconcerned Dick leaned into the offered comfort, letting his head rest on his masters broad shoulder.

"So you look after him?", asked Slade," you know he is a Flatie and seeing you leave him again and again must be hard of the little child,"he stated in a slightly concerned tone.

Dick froze, he had never questioned what he did, was he hurting Damian?

"Master?", he asked in a trembling voice," do you think I'm hurting Damian?"

His master gave a small heavy sign as answer and Dick felt his eyes filling with tears, lord what had he done?

"I know you only meant well little Robin", cooed his master into his ear,"but I believe it would be better if you kept your distance from people outside the circus, you will only end up hurt or hurting those you care about."

Dick nodded, not daring to speak, emotional exhausted his closed his eyes...

Damian glared at his meal, a tense silence filled the room. The patrol just finished he was a little tired and the butler? He had attempted to get him into a conversation about his habit of visiting the circus. There was nothing he wanted to talk about, the circus in general and Dick Grayson specially were his, and his wouldn't understand and his father? What if he decided to visit the circus and managed to charm Dick with his light, carefree billioner façade? Dick would not ignore him for his father would he? They had something special, yet better safe than sorry, the two would never meet if he had any say in that matter

"Ah, master Bruce", greeted Pennyworthy father once the man entered the room," guess who was at the circus again?" The question was light, almost delighted. Was it really such a big deal for him to engage into 'normal' age appropriate behaviour?

"Haley's circus again," stated his father, since when did father know of his habit?

"Yes maybe you should visit the performance together", suggested Pennyworthy in a tone that didn't leave room for arguments.

"Today 4 pm", obeyed his father at once. Great a trip to the circus with his father, without saying anything he stormed into his room, leaving two suspicious adults behind. In his room he couldn't shake of the images of Dick and Slade, what if the older man was raping him at this very moment? Dick was strong, yes, but those muscles were from acrobatic exercises, he would be helpless against such a man like Deathstroke the Terminator or even him for that matter. How easy it would be to tie Dick down, cut his meager clothing of his body and play with him until he agreed to anything just to let the sweet torture stop. Daman's face flushed red and his breathing hitched as the images became more and more life-like. A sudden wetness in his pants destroyed his thought, looking down he recognized that no, he hadn't lost control of his blader..., angrily he went to shower and made the decision to get Dick into protective custody, who knew what kind of sick and twisted people the older male met during his travels, staying here would be for his own good...

Dick awoke trapped under a large body, his upper body was pressed into the mattress by a larger one while his right leg was caged between two legs. The sudden panic died down as he realised that it was just his master. Had he fallen asleep on his master? So he undressed him to the boxer shorts and carried him to bed? Than he grew tired and decided they could share a bed? Well. it explained the situation, no matter how strange. Moving slightly his right leg brushed something hard, something hard between his masters legs,oh...Oh.

Dick blushed deeply and turned his head away, missing the amused smirk on the older male's face. Suddenly there was a pressure on his cock, his master was slightly moving, causing the hard body to stimulate his growing morning wood. He desperately wanted to move away, but trapped as his squirming only managed to arouse them both further. Deciding for a different tactic he stopped moving, hoping that without stimulation their interest would decrease. A deep moan destroyed his resolve, his master was still moving and obviously enjoying his warm, muscular naked leg. The sudden image of Slade drenching him with his juice made Dick moan lightly, his master was indeed a very handsome man.

The heavy gaze of a lust filled eye ripped him from his day-dream his master must have awoken as he moaned...

"Master", he stuttered breathlessly and averted his eyes again, the shift of his body causing Slade to rest his head on his left shoulder with his mouth next to is ear.


End file.
